frozen_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
Skyrah Labelle (D1 Female)
Description Skyrah Labelle is not your typical District One Career. She has honey-brown skin, brown eyes, and medium-length black hair that comes down to her upper back. Her hair is usually in two braids or a ponytail. She often wears glasses as well. Personality She usually always speaks in a very royal and respectful manner and sometimes uses very complex words. She absolutely loathes foul language and won't speak to anyone who uses foul language, and no matter how upset she is, she'll never curse. She is a friendly girl and enjoys having casual conversations with people and speaks in a soft and welcoming tone. She'll often be the first to make conversation with someone but she has a bad habit of talking too much, mainly cause she doesn't get to interact with many people, so whenever she does, she becomes overly excited. She adores men who show chivalry towards her such as holding doors open for her, pulling chairs out for her etc. And she wants to believe every male should treat a female with respect, In all honesty though she only likes when men show her chivalry because it makes her feel better about herself. It makes her actually feel like she's worth something. I'll go into more detail in her backstory, but she's dealing with mild depression and any attention or small compliment she receives will make her day. It's easy for her to become attached to people and this can leave her vulnerable at times and it also makes her somewhat gullible, but she is a very observant individual and pays attention to even the smallest details and can usually sense when someone is blowing hot air or trying to fool her. She has a low self esteem and it makes her very sensitive as she doesn't take criticism or insults well, when insulted she may abandon her nice girl act and attempt to lash out at whoever is bothering her, but she'll likely regret it later. Due to her not speaking to a lot of people, she bottles up all of her emotions and releases all of her stress by crying whenever she's alone. She's very kind but if she's threatened she will not hesitate to defend herself, and once they cross that line, she won't show them any mercy. She'll sometimes warn people before a fight that she doesn't want to hurt them but if they persist, she'll fight. It's easy to forget how dangerous she is due to her very friendly and sweet personality. Backstory Her parents met at a bar one night and only a few weeks later the two of them married and had their daughter Skyrah and later another Toni whose 7. Little did her mother know, marrying this guy pretty much cursed her family as his family had a tradition in which he loyally followed. To begin a member of his family had to volunteer for the games every four years, every female in the family was "assigned" a lover at an early age by their father and eventually married and had children with them. He also didn't want his children training at academies so he trains his daughters himself, he was a longtime practicioner of judo and kickboxing so he made sure to implant this knowledge into his daughters. Unfortunately Skyrah was "assigned" a terrible spouse. His name is Ray and they're the same age, he however only uses Skyrah as a tool and only comes to see her when he wants to sleep with her. He's also very unfaithful as he cheats on her with other females and often steals Skyrah's jewelry to sell for money. Due to how poorly he treats her and how he only uses her when he wants some action or money, it brung Skyrah's confidence and self esteem down to a very low level and she suffers from mild depression. She never hurt herself yet but thoughts do go through her mind about it, but she remembers the "curse" her mother and sister are under and how she's the only one who can save them. She so badly wants to hurt her "boyfriend" but she always manages to defuse herself before it gets to that point. Skyrah spends almost all of her time training as her father trains her himself and she rarley ever has free time and has virtually no social life as a result. He overworks her obviously but he only does so because out of all of the of the volunteers in his family, no one has ever won and he wants to make sure he prepares Skyrah to the best of his ability to ensure she becomes victor. Category:Characters